


Cold Nose (or: Jane takes a break from Science!)

by Bishmonster



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Coffee, F/M, Fluffy, Gossip, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, New Asgard, Schmoop, milding derogatory language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Darcy and Jane get some coffee, Bucky shows up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Thor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	Cold Nose (or: Jane takes a break from Science!)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at work. Hope you enjoy.

Cold nose

“Java?” Darcy burst into Jane’s apartment, breathless and red faced. Jane agreed immediately, bored sitting on her couch, alone. Grounded for the day. A promise made to Thor and Darcy, reluctantly kept. One day off a week. For Jane time. And subsequently, Thor time. Currently Thor had flown down to New Asgard to help Brunnhilde settle a dispute. Jane was proud of Thor adopting a more diplomatic stance since settling on earth. He wore the responsibility well. Unfortunately his duties took him away on her Jane day, and while the cosmos documentary was her favorite, it didn’t hold a candle to the excitement rolling off her friend or the allure of the murky ambrosia the plebs liked to call coffee.

Jane patiently let Darcy bundle her up in her heaviest coat, the red knit scarf Darcy made, a pair of bulky winter gloves and topped with a black sparkly beanie. Another one of Darcy’s creations.

“Why are you all… glowy?” Jane asked on the elevator ride down. Darcy responded with an exaggerated wink and two thumbs up.

“I don’t speak non verbal signals.” Jane informed her friend primly. “Which you should know.”

Darcy rolled her mirthful blue eyes still saying nothing. Her friend was practically vibrating with impatience, making Jane wonder if her friend had a secret. A juicy secret. Jane wouldn’t be surprised, Darcy always picked up on the best gossip.

Their favorite street vender was across the way, where the wind was blocked just so. Flurries of snow had been falling for a while and honestly, Jane could say she was glad to have the day to herself and not a slave to her machines.

The ladies put in their order which was more an exchange of greetings with Demetri, who already had their order memorized and liked to flirt harmlessly with the two brunettes. To be fair, Demetri also liked to flirt with Steve Rogers and Thor. And would stammer adorably when a certain archer joined them for coffee breaks. Jane wondered what would happen if Natasha ever showed up. Darcy bet ten bucks he would pee himself. Jane thought he would gracefully faint into the Black Widows arms. Demetri had a penchant for the dramatics.

“Alright Darce. It’s time, spill the beans.” Jane prodded. She was the epitome of patience, even waiting until Darcy took a grateful sip of the steaming brew.

“Ack! Jane!” Darcy protested when Jane poked the fleshy part of her arm. “I’m getting to it.”

“Not fast enough.” Jane groused. Darcy didn’t take offense. She threw her head back and laughed heartily. The kind of laugh one would classify as bawdy. Only one of the many reasons Jane liked Darcy. Her ability to laugh without restraint.

Darcy, taking time to look around, started to speak, only to be interrupted by some dude bro.

“Show us your tits.” He yelled from across the street. Loudly, crudely. Laughing with his companions as if it were a compliment and not a gross demand seeping with disrespect. Darcy’s face froze mid word and the crumbling of her excitement was painful to watch. Jane’s most valued friend clammed up, hard, then maneuvered until she was blocking Jane, essentially turning her back on the rude hooligan.

“Those fucking assholes,” Jane growled out. Rushing forward to cross the street. She was going to give the devils a piece of her fucking mind. Darcy made Jane pause with a distressed indecisive noise, then quickly ushered Jane down the sidewalk and closer to Demetri’s Java stand.

Their departure did not deter the catcaller. He doubled his breadth and volume adding a smooth “come on honey,” making the endearment vile and viscous. Jane was going to kick his ass. And then have Thor mop the floor with him.

Darcy, pointedly ignored her new fan club and started to speak again. This time interrupted by the materialization of a certain Winter Soldier. Jane jumped, startled. He had come from no where and the frown decorating his rugged, shadowed face was ominous.

Jane was even more surprised when a gleaming metal hand, partly obscured by the frayed cuff of a black hoodie, gently brushed a snow flake off of Darcy’s rosey red cheek. Darcy’s eyes went wide, just as surprised as Jane but much more pleased. A happy little squeak escaped Darcy’s mouth the likes of which Jane had never heard before.

The Winter Soldier (what was his name?) smiled indulgently before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Darcy’s forehead.

“Want me to… ?” He asked vaguely, gesturing lazily to the hoodlums falling over themselves to escape. Jane watched them trip and race down the sidewalk in a comedy of errors, finally showing some sense.

“No!” Darcy demanded. “They don’t know any better.” She mumbled, resigned.

“I would gladly teach them.” Jane interjected with crossed arms.

Their new companion tossed Jane a toothy grin caught somewhere between camaraderie and co-conspiracy. “There is no excuse this day and age not to know how to have some fucking manners.” He said eloquently, solemnly.

Jane went with her instincts, raising her hand, palm out. She wasn’t disappointed, he (and honestly she needed to know his name) met her palm with a satisfying slapping sound. He was pretty cool not to leave her hand stinging the way Thor had when teaching the Asgardian to high five.

Darcy changed the subject, eyes narrowed and lips pursed in thought. “Bucky, where did you come from.”

Jane quickly filed his name away, covertly checking out his teeth. Surely that was not his real name. His teeth were perfectly straight. Were braces a thing in the 40’s? Jane metaphorically shook her head tuning back to the the conversation. She wanted to know where he had come from as well.

Bucky shrugged sheepishly. “I don’t like it when you leave the Tower without an escort.” He finally admitted. “You’re both highly valuable targets, if I wanted to get leverage over the Avengers… “ he trailed off not looking at either woman. Jane also noticed he had stepped back from them and shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

“Ah. Buck.” Darcy voice was odd, softer than her normal acerbic sarcasm. She crossed the distance without hesitation, pulling Bucky’s arms until she could hold his hands between their bodies. The intimacy was palatable. These two were not strangers to touching and Jane wondered how she had missed it.

“You’re very sweet.” Darcy proclaimed with a stubborn tilt to her head, chin jutted out.

“Its not safe.” Bucky informed her. Jane had a feeling she was missing something.

“You’ll keep us safe.” Darcy announced, lacing her arm through Bucky’s elbow. “Problem solved.”

“Indeed Miss Lewis.” A dry cool Natasha Romanov said behind them. She also materialized out of no where. “I’ll let Hill know to start Sgt. Barnes on the payroll.” The red head winked before strolling over to Demetri’s stand, Jane watched avidly to see her favorite barista’s reaction.

Huh. Wildly blinking heart eyes racing between the leather clad Black Widow and the unassuming Winter Soldier. Not fair. Distracted by a ringer.

“So…” Jane turned back to her friend and, apparently, her new body guard. “… you had something you were going to tell me.”

Darcy opened her mouth to speak…


End file.
